happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime
Mime is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Mime is a purple male deer with pointy ears and antlers who wears face makeup and a navy blue/dark purple and white striped shirt. He never speaks due to the fact that he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him as a result. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary, although they can be stolen (or even shown to be real), as evidenced in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U. Sometimes the things around him are imaginary, such as walls in Dunce Upon a Time, which he uses in the name of showmanship. He has even done some seemingly impossible things, such as making an audible honking sound while riding a unicycle in Concrete Solution and making noises while interacting with his "imaginary" furniture. It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes such as Happy Trails Pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U, he has made audible noises (e.g. choking noises, snoring, or blowing noises), making it evident that he can speak, but just chooses not to (although he has been known to not scream even when in severe pain as seen in Double Whammy Part I when his insides were set on fire). This has led to other characters' deaths, such as in Who's to Flame? when his choosing not to talk to Lumpy, a fireman, over the phone eventually led to the destruction of the entire town. He is talented with circus skills like juggling (which he can do with one hand) and creating balloon animals, though his attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is very fond of peanuts, going as far as to stick his hand in a blender to eat them in Party Animal. In Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and Class Act he had a tail; however, he appears without it in later episodes. Despite this, he has his tail again in the most recent Kringle episode, Chill Kringle, his Season 3/4 featuring card, See You Later, Elevator, ''Random Acts of Silence and in Just Be Clause. Mime usually rides a unicycle, as is seen in ''Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk, and Double Whammy Part I. Sometimes, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout entire episodes. He is often seen with The Mole, which is ironic since they cannot communicate (the best example being Out of Sight, Out of Mime). Mime is the only character to survive in only one internet episode, Mime and Mime Again, he is also the only character who does not die in the two TV episodes he stars alone in (Who's to Flame? and Mime to Five). The other episodes in the TV series he survives in are Concrete Solution, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and In a Jam. He also survives in I Heart U, Chill Kringle, YouTube Copyright School, and in the HTF Breaks Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, and Tunnel Vision. He lives in a tent, but the inside looks like a regular house with invisible or imaginary furniture, as can be seen in Easy For You to Sleigh and Mime to Five. He dies quick and painless deaths more than any other character, exceptions being Happy Trails Pt. 1, Party Animal, double whammy and home is where the hurt is.. Like many other characters' deaths, his deaths usually involve his head, metallic objects, or machinery. Mime's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Love Bites Roles Role Count By Season Every Time Mime has Mimed Mime being a mime tends to mime a lot of objects, whether or not they or real is unknown since some of them make actual sound effects. In one instance his miming killed another character. *A flute is mimed in ''Mime and Mime Again, which causes one of Toothy's bandages to dance like a snake. *Peanuts are mimed in Keepin' it Reel, which for some reason make crunchy noises when chewed on. *Tears are mimed in Party Animal when Lumpy swipes his peanuts away. *A car horn is mimed in Concrete Solution, despite Mime being on a unicycle, a car horn sound is heard. *A watch is mimed in A Change of Heart when Mime is waiting in line at a butcher shop. *A guitar is mimed in In a Jam. *A heart, bow, and arrow are all mimed in I Heart U which injure and kill Petunia. A door leading somewhere else is also somehow used in the episode. *An unknown vegetable is mimed in Aw Shucks! for a contest. *In Easy For You to Sleigh, the mimed objects include: a sink, water, and towel for washing Mime's face, an egg, pan, and stove for cooking eggs, and a safe which Mime fills with mimed coins. *A chair (For Mime to sit in), a dead body (What Mime drags out of the ocean), an umbrella (For the imaginary dead bodies death), a glass door (Which is later replaced with a real one), and a trash can (To hold the balled up Russell hat) are all mimed in Mime to Five. *In Who's to Flame?, Mime pretends to suffocate and does the touching an invisible wall trick to explain that a house is on fire. *In Who's to Flame? and Home is Where the Hurt is, Mime does a trick where he pretends to walk down a set of stairs. *Mime does the trapped in a small box act in Dunce Upon a Time. *In A Hole Lotta Love, Mime mimes to Cuddles to warn him about the drill. *Mime mimes Godzilla in Wingin' It, even making biting sounds with his mouth. Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Mime Artist - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Hospital Entertainment - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - A Hole Lotta Love; See What Develops; Double Whammy Part I #Fast-Food Restaurant Employee - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Washer - Mime to Five #Animal Cleaner - Mime to Five #Flight Attendant - Wingin' It #Music Store Employee - In a Jam #Student/School Play Actor - Something Fishy #Crossing Guard- Doggone It Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Chokes on a peanut. #Out of Sight, Out of Mime: Is accidentally decapitated by Lumpy's scythe. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Gets a theater chair closed on him and then pulled apart, tearing Mime to pieces. #Remains to be Seen: Is killed in a truck crash. He is then revived as a zombie due to toxic waste in the truck, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Is impaled through the head with nails in a board carried by Lumpy. #Party Animal: Is pushed into a blender by Flippy and ground down to nothing but a bloody paste, leaving only his antlers intact. #Doggone It: Gets his head run over by a car after Lumpy pushes him into the road. #As You Wish: Is popped like a balloon by the tip of a rocket. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is stepped on by Giant Lumpy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Gets his head crushed by an anchor. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Gets his head impaled with a ketchup dispenser by The Mole. #See What Develops: Is sliced and cut by several sharp tools after falling into a photo booth. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Falls down a flight of stairs, breaking his bones and limbs. #Aw, Shucks!: Gets his head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Is run over by an airplane's wheel. #Junk in the Trunk: Is smashed into the ground when Lumpy's pet elephant jumps off the tree he's in. #Double Whammy: Is forced by Flippy to drink flammable liquid and then shot in the stomach by a flaming arrow, igniting the inside of his body and causing him to explode. #Wrath of Con: Gets his head pierced by a tip of a pen. #Something Fishy: Is cut in half by a flag pole. #See You Later, Elevator: Gets his head chopped in half by Lumpy's axe. #Brake the Cycle: Gets his head sliced by a bicycle wheel. #Cubtron Z: Gets his body burned to the bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. #Random Acts of Silence: Is skinned by a machete. (confirmed by Warren Graff) #Just Be Clause: Vaporized by an inflatable punching bag Debatable Deaths #Breaking Wind: Is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies the same death as Mime's Olympic Smoochie's Weights option; however, the birds are cut. Seen in Comics #HTF Comic #3: Is sliced in half vertically by a clothesline. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Is slightly burnt by the school fire. #Keepin' it Reel: Mime's back is injured when he is pulled back into his seat by Fliqpy. #Doggone It: Is pushed into the street by Lumpy. #See What Develops: ##Is flashed in the eyes by The Mole's camera, making him disoriented. ##Bumps into Handy's ladder. #Wingin' It: ##Falls too fast, causing the skin of his head to tear off. ##He falls down a rocky hill. #Double Whammy: Is pinned down and forced to chug a bottle of alcohol. #See You Later, Elevator: Is dropped two times on his stomach by a falling elevator. #Tunnel Vision: Gets his eye impaled with a straw after The Mole bumps his seat at the cinema. #Random Acts Of Silence: Gets his eye sliced by a piece of paper. Additional #Stapler Safety wallpaper: Is impaled by numerous staples, a pencil, and scissors. Number of Kills Additional Comics #HTF Comic #3: Rides a unicycle and balances on a clothes wire, and when Lumpy pulls the line, the unicycle falls, killing Giggles. Miscellaneous #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Toothy trips over one of the objects that Mime is juggling and is impaled through the head with a fork. Additional #Run and Bun: Kills Lumpy by bumping into him and having his body sliced in half by his car door or by impaling his body on numerous spikes. He can also kill Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Lumpy's elephant. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 9.33% *Breaks, Kringles & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 35% *Total Rate: 35.9% Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Moose and Deer Category:Purple Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Ungulates Category:Shirt Category:Clothed Characters Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Male characters with Voice Actresses Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters Voiced by Sarah Castelblanco